Anna Cecilia di Borbone-Sicilia (1971)/ancestors
}} :(Largely from WARGS, which omits Royals and omits others with reference to "Udekem" numbers (which are not currently understood by the first author of this page but are noted here in case of later comprehension) *1 ;Parents *2 Casimiro di Borbone-Sicilia (1938), born at Warsaw *3 Maria Cristina di Savoja-Aosta (1933), born at Trieste ;Grandparents *4 Gabrieli di Borbone-Sicilia (1897-1975), born at Cannes, died at Sao Paulo *5 Cecilia Lubomirska (1907-2001), born at Poreba Wielka, Oswiecim *6 *7 ;Great-grandparents *8 *9 *10 Kasimir ks Lubomirski (1869-1930), born at Przeworsk, Rzeszo, died at Krakow *11 Terez Wodzicka (1883-1948), born at Bruxelles, died at Sao Paulo, Brazil ;Great-great-grandparents *20 Jerzy ks Lubomirski (1817-1872), born Wien, Died Krakow - see http://www.sejm-wielki.pl/sejmwielki?p=jerzy;n=ks.+lubomirski+z+lubomierza+h.+dru+yna;oc=4 *21 Cecylia Zamoyska (1831-1904), born Krakow, died Krakow *22 Joseph Martin hr Wodzicki (1844-1902), died Krakow *23 Mathilde Le Coat de Kervéguen (1852-1896), born Paris, died Karlsbad (now Karlovy Vary) ;3/great-grandparents ''(WARGS says 40-41 = Udekem 230-231) *40 Henryk Ludwik ks. Lubomirski z Lubomierza h. Drużyna (1777-1850) *41 Teresa ks. Czartoryska na Korcu i Oleksińcach h. Pogoń Litewska (1785-1868) *42 Andrzej Arthur hr Zamoyski (1800-1874), born Wien, died Krakow *43 Roza Potocka (1802-1862), died Warszawa ''(WARGS says 44-45 = Udekem 62-63) *46 Philippe Auguste Marie Le Coat de Kervéguen (-1868), died Madrid *47 Louise Mathilde de Seguin (1828-1885) ;4/great-grandparents *80 Józef Aleksander ks. Lubomirski z Lubomierza h. Drużyna (1751-1817) *81 Ludwika Sosnowska h. Nałęcz (1751-1836) *82 Józef Klemens ks. Czartoryski na Korcu i Oleksińcach h. Pogoń Litewska (1739-1810) *83 Dorota Barbara ks. Jabłonowska z Jabłonowa h. Prus (III) (1760-1844) : (WARGS says 80-83 = Udekem ) :'' (WARGS says 84-85 = Udekem 226-227) *86 Antoni hr Potocki (1780-1850) *87 Roza Potocka (1780-1862), died Paris :'' (WARGS says 88-91 = Udekem) *92 ) *93 Unknown de Saint-Haouen () *94 Camille Paul Seguin (1793-1852), died Toulon; Ingénieur; "his brother, Marc Seguin, was the famous inventor and engineer" *95 Cécile MacKer (1797-1866), born Tain-l'Hermitage, died chateau du Colombier ;5/great-grandparents :'' (WARGS says 160-171 = Udekem) *172 Jozsef Makary hr Potocki (-1821) *173 Ludwika Lubomirska (-1829) :'' (WARGS says 174-175 = Udekem 478-479) :'' (WARGS says 176-183 = Udekem) *188 Marc François Seguin (1757-1832), born Annonay, Ardèche, France *189 Augustine-Marie Thérèse de Montgolfier (1764-1843), born Vidalon *190 Balthazard Mac-Ker de Dolemond en Suissen (), négociant en soie à Tai *191 Anne Françoise Seguin (c1755-) ;6/great-grandparents :'' (WARGS says 320-343 = Udekem) *344 Jozsef hr Potocki (c1695-1764) *345 Pelagia Potocka (-aft1794) :'' (WARGS says 346-347 = Udekem 920-921) :'' (WARGS says 348-367 = Udekem) *376 Marc Seguin (1720-1804) (=382) *377 Marianne Peiron (-1760) (=383) *378 Raymond de Montgolfier (1730-1792), born Vidalon, died Lyon; "his brother, Joseph Michel de Montgolfier, was the famous aerialist" *379 Claudine Devant (-1800), died Annonay, Ardèche, France *382-383 = 376-377 ;7/great-grandparents :'' (WARGS says 640-687 = Udekem) *688 Aleksandar Jan hr Potocki (-1714) *689 Terez Tarlo (-aft1739) :'' (WARGS says 690-691 = Udekem 1828-1829) :'' (WARGS says 692-735 = Udekem) *752 Antoine Seguin (1678-1723) *753 Jeanne Pons (ou Pont) (1679-1764), born Saint Donat *756 Pierre de Montgolfier (1700-1793), born Tence, "annobli en décembre 1783 par le roi Louis XVI", died Vidalon *757 Anne Duret (1701-1760), born Annonay, died Vidalon *764-767 = 752-755 ;8/great-grandparents :'' (WARGS says 1280-1375 = Udekem) :'' (WARGS says 1376-1377 = Udekem 7182(3720)-7183) *1378 Aleksandr Tarlo (-1683) *1379 Joanna Kostka () :'' (WARGS says 1380-1471 = Udekem) *1504 Louis Seguin (1625-1685) *1505 Marguerite Luyton () *1512 Raymond Montgolfier (1673-1743), born Beaujeau, died Davezieux; papetier *1513 Marguerite Chelles (c1676-1736), born Job, died Davezieux *1514 Charles Duret (-1738), died Annonay *1515 Isabeau Bruyere () *1528-1535 = 1504-1511 ;9/great-grandparents :'' (WARGS says 2560-2755 = Udekem) :'' (WARGS says 2756-2757 = Udekem 3988-3989) *2758 Frantiszek Kostka (1620-1681) *2759 Jadwiga Katarzyna Gultowska (-1676) :'' (WARGS says 2760-2943 = Udekem) *3024 Jean Montgolfier (c1640-1693), born La Forie, died St Didier *3025 Claudine Berthonnet (c1640-1706), died Beaujeau *3026 Antoine Chelles (c1645-) *3027 Gabrielle Joubert (c1645-) *3028 Claude Duret (-bef1669) *3029 Marie Beraud () *3030 Pierre Bruyere () *3031 Anne Buet () *3056-3071 = 3008-3023 ;10/great-grandparents :'' (WARGS says 5120-5515 = Udekem) *5516 Jan Kostka (1592-1624) *5517 Barbara Rozdrazowna () :'' (WARGS says 5520-5887 = Udekem) *6048 Pierre Montgolfier (1603-1668), died Ambert *6049 Antoinette Chelles () *6050 Claude Berthonnet () *6052 Darand Chelles (c1614-) *6053 Françoise Vaissier (c1614-) *6056 Pierre Duret (-1657), died Annonay *6057 Jeanne Madeleine Chomel (-1666), died Annonay *6058 Antoine Beraud () *6059 Guitte Rignol () *6112-6143 = 6016-6047 ;11/great-grandparents :'' (WARGS says 10,240-11,031 = Udekem) *11,032 Jan Kostka (-1592) *11,033 Zofia Herburtowna () :'' (WARGS says 11,040-11,775 = Udekem) *12,096 Jacques Montgolfier () *12,106 Jean Vaissier () *12,107 Marie Pailhion () *12,112 Pierre Duret (-aft1600) *12,113 Benoite Bacha () *12,114 Antoine Chomel (c1550-1629), born and died at Annonay *12,115 Gabrielle Pinet (-1609) *12,224-12,287 = 12,032-12,095 * ) * ) ;12/great-grandparents :'' (WARGS says 20,480-22,063 = Udekem) :'' (WARGS says 22,064-22,065 = Udekem 30,534-30,535) :'' (WARGS says 22,080-23,551 = Udekem) *24,214 Antoine Pailhion () *24,215 Jeanne Nourrissier () *24,228 Bernardin Chomel (c1525-aft1580), born Annonay *24,229 Cécile de Montchal () *24,448-24,575 = 24,064-24,191 * ) * ) * ) * ) * ) * ) * ) Category:Ahnentafels